There Goes the Neighborhood
There Goes the Neighborhood is the sixteenth episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|There Goes the Neighborhood Promo Trailer A NEW START — Anna brings a surprising guest along when she pays a visit to . and go on an awkward double date with and , but Stefan and Matt find they have some common ground. reunites with her old friend Kelly and ’s relationship with Anna takes an unexpected direction. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Sterling Sulieman as Harper Guest Cast * Stephen Martines as Frederick * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan Co-Starring * Jeni Perillo as Bethanne * Tiffany Morgan as Samantha Gibbons Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Frederick and Bethanne. * This episode had 2.80 million viewers in USA, making it the least watched episode in the season. * This is the first time we see Stefan's red 1962 Porsche 356 B. * Jeremy discovers the true existence of vampires in this episode. * Final episode this season not to feature Alaric Saltzman. :Deaths: :*Bethanne - killed by Stefan Salvatore. Cultural References *Brad Pitt, who played Louis in the 1994 film Interview with the Vampire. *Wayne Newton *Paula Abdul *''Cougar Town'' Quotes :Anna: (To the tomb vampires who are 146 years out of touch) What are you guys watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time. There are over 150 channels, its called a remote control. This button changes the channel... No hold it like this. ---- : : I no longer have any desire to see ..ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion. Pearl: I'm not asking for your help Damon, finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable. (Pokes Damon's eyes out) I have 400 years on you little boy, I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch. ---- : : Have you ever even been on a double date before? : Oh, absolutely, uh..'72 Hef and the twins. I got Miss June." :Kelly Donovan: I love to see a man drown his sorrows, its so sexy. : It's more like nursing my wounds. You? Kelly Donovan: Well I was supposed to be interviewing for the bartender's job, but.. umm I think the manager blew me off. ---- : : Don't be grumpy, it can't be that bad. : You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events the remains of the shaky ground I walk on are about to go kaboom...Let's get hammered. ---- : : (In Stefan's living room) Man, I always wanted to see what it looks like in this place. : Yeah, I guess its a.... bit much. : (laughs) Yeah, my entire house could fit in here like twice. ---- : : (enticing Anna with his blood for her to reveal herself to him) Its just a cut, Anna, will you hand me that towel? Anna: Uh..Uh..I can't. : You got a problem with blood, Anna? ---- : : (to Anna after she fed on him) Why didn't you..kill me? Anna: I don't know, maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you. : Like what? Anna: Lost..Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it? : Because if it was true..maybe..maybe its true about Vicki and also because..I want you to turn me. ---- :Kelly Donovan: Mattie, please. : Do you know what I was doing tonight, mom? I was having fun, you know trying to forget about all the crap I have to deal with everyday..just enjoy a night with my friends. And then there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work by the way to pay the bills that you don't pay and then your off acting like a freaking kid..hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid mom, your supposed to be responsible for me. Gallery Videos Pictures 116.jpg|Damon. normal_tvd116002.jpg|Damon and Pearl. normal_tvd116006.jpg|Pearl, Anna and Damon. normal_tvd116004.jpg|Pearl and Damon. normal_tvd16car.jpg|Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Matt in the garage. normal_tvd16carolineelena.jpg|Elena and Caroline looking at Stefan and Matt (who are not in the picture). normal_tvd16foursome2.jpg|Stefan, Elena, Matt and Caroline outside the boarding house. normal_tvd16matt.jpg|Matt. Tumblr lezvqqPnZn1qfrdlso1 500.gif Tumblr l0oxkzHAhV1qa12tx.jpg There-Goes-the-Neighborhood-Promo-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11161586-500-352.jpg Tgtn-pearl-anna-damon777.jpg S1e16.jpg 116VampireDiaries0388.jpg 116VampireDiaries0157.jpg 1x16-There-Goes-The-Neighborhood-stefan-and-elena-12340911-680-1024.jpg 1x16-There-Goes-the-Neighborhood-stefan-and-elena-11231726-1248-704.jpg tumblr_lu1hqmzpqY1qd2ydho4_500.jpg tumblr_m0hczgyMDf1qd3wjro4_250.gif Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289325-400-450.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x16 : Conflits de voisinage Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1